


Mother's Little Helper.

by aestheticdale



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Happy Mother's Day!, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticdale/pseuds/aestheticdale
Summary: It's mothers day, let's see how the future is for our main characters! (ONE-SHOT)





	Mother's Little Helper.

**In The [Edward] Elric Household, Logan's Point of View:**

It's five in the morning and Abigail is with me, I'm trying to cook silently while Abigail is working on a project for mum. Her name is Winry Rockbell well now Elric but that doesn't matter, right? I decided to make her favorite, Eggs Benedict with a light tea on the side, ever since she started to hang out with Mustang's mum she's been in love with those things? Back to topic I started the oven but then I placed all of the ingredients away to realize that it was our father, he woke up to help us so I had a huge sigh of relief.

"Dad!" I whined "You scared the crap out of me?"

"I'm sorry kiddo" said my father "I was trying to leave without waking your mother"

"It's fine dad!" said Abigail "How does it look?"

Abigail showed us a hand crafted card which opens up and has many pictures of mum and us. I smiled and nodded while my father was in shock by how amazing Abigail's craft was.

"This is amazing, pumpkin" said my dad "Mum is going to love this!"

"Thanks brother" said Abigail "Thank you daddy!"

Me and my father laughed and turned to the oven, "So how about those benedicts?" said my dad "I heard about those and I want to see how you cook them."

I smiled and looked at the recipe that Lu gave me during our school break, he said that mother always love benedicts so why not make her the main one?

"Okay" I said "But I'm going to need some cheese, do you think you could buy me some?"

"Of course!" said my dad with a smile as he grabbed his coat and left

 _'Does he realized he left without any pants? Only in his garments?'_ I thought, then I saw the door opened as my father came back

"I forgot my keys" said my dad "And to lock the door! See ya!"

"By daddy!" said Abigail while I chuckled

"Hey Abby, wanna help?" I asked, she gasped in excitement as she nodded. "Good"

**In The [Alphonse] Elric Household, Mayleen's Point of View:**

"Almonzo!" I said angrily as I try to wake up my brother, he turned on his bed and groaned, I rolled my eyes at my eldest brother then I looked back at Rosemary who was simply holding a book of classic Xing ingredients. "Wake the hell up! You stupid-"

"Woah woah..." said my father, he cut me off mid-sentence before I could say anything "Calm down, Mayleen"

"I can't calm down, dad!" I whispered "Almonzo is being a complete idiot!". I heard my father sigh as Rosemary held onto his leg, it looks like we're all tired especially me, I've working on a banner and a mother's day party all night I didn't even get one hour or minute of sleep.

"I'll get started on cooking" said my father as he smiled "You should get some sleep, Mayleen". I looked around before I could shake my head 'no', Xiao Mei came out and smiled as she jumped onto my shoulder as we both yawned tiredly in unison

"Okay..." I said as I walked to my bedroom.

**In The Fuery Household, Kellie's Point of View:**

"Dad" I whispered as he looked at me while trying to cook a frittata

"What is it?" asked my father, Kain Fuery, he much of a background to lots of people except for Uncle Mustang, Jean, and Breda and Aunt Riza, Rebecca, and Aoife.

"How is it coming?" I asked

"Well how does it taste?" asked my father as he held out a spoon and I proudly took a bite

"Yum!" I said gracefully as I blushed "This is amazing, dad! How did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I don't know" said my father "Your mother was always my inspiration", he smiled after the comment as I did too.

"That's great dad" I said as I blushed, thinking a little bit about Leonardo.

**In The Havoc Household, Melissa'a Point of View:**

"Dad, Riley" I said as they stood up straight and saluted me, I nodded in acceptance

"What do you want us to do, sir?" asked Riley, I looked at her and pointed the long sharp stick that was in my hand, tapped her with it and said "I want you to get mum her flowers, cake, and jewelry as soon as possible!"

"Right!" whined Riley as she ran out of the house

"You forgot your keys" said my father

"Let it go" I said "Father..."

"What do you want me to do?" asked my father

"I want you to keep mum company, your a very good distraction" I said with a smirk while my father smirk maniacally as he walked to his bedroom where my mother was sleeping.

"See you captain!" said my father as he winked at me, then he left.

"Bye dad" I said while scanning the cookbook, I need to make mum a perfect brunch, right now it's 11:37 and mum needs to wake up at 12:15...?

"How about a boiled egg...?" I thought then I remembered what happened when she tried a boiled egg

_"Ew!" groaned Rebecca, as she spat out the egg "Jean Christian Havoc! Never serve me that ever again!? Ya hear me!"_

I shuddered at that memory, everyone was looking at us...

"Huh? I know!" I said as I closed the book and turned to the oven

**The Mustang Household, Chris's Point of View:**

"Elizabeth, you bought this?" I asked as she nodded

"Is it terrible?" asked my grand-niece Elizabeth

"God no!" I said "This is perfect! Your mother is going to love it"

"Wow..." said Elizabeth "Oh I forgot", I looked at her strangely as she was digging through her purse and said 'ah-ha'

"What?" I asked

"Here" said Elizabeth as she handed me the same necklace that she was giving her mother, it was my birthstone, my brother Russel's, Roy's, Riza's, and my parents Carolina and Robin.

"Thanks Eliza" I said as I grabbed her into a hug "This is one of the greatest mother's day gift I've ever gotten"

"Hey" said Roy as he fixed up his collar, he wanted to present himself for Riza

"Here let me at it" I said as he got in front of me, I also added a tie to his collar. I smiled at him

"What is it?" asked Roy

"It's nothing" I said "Your a very lucky boy, as for Riza she is a lucky woman...she has a loving husband, daughter, and sons"

"Speaking of sons" said Roy with a questionable face "Where is Maes and Hughes?"

"We're here dad!" said Maes crashing in from the door

"Yeah" said Hughes as he sighed "Getting mum her present was hard, Aunt Chris? What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him and he along with Maes ran into my opened arms, "I just came her for your mother...and you guys as well"

"Haha!" laughed Maes "I got you something, Auntie"

Maes gave me Heart Cluster Ring that has all of our family names on it, I smiled at the sight of my brother and Racheala's name, to bad Roy couldn't meet them...

"Me too!" said Hughes as he handed me a box, I opened it and saw a charm bracelet with our tapestry. I smiled, as well as felt like crying.

"Thank you" I choked

"No problem, Auntie!" said Elizabeth as she hugged me

"Yeah" said Maes and Hughes as they joined in, Roy smiled as Elizabeth grabbed him into the hug. Then when I looked above from them I saw my niece-in-law waiting at the doorway leaning onto it.

"Hello Riza" I said with a smile, then all of the kids jumped and hugged her. Roy and I chuckled, Elizabeth kept on kissing her on the cheek while the boys held her tight, she was laughing at them.

"I'm glad I could see this side of Riza" said Roy "Don't you think?", I looked at him and smiled

"Go take her on that date already!" I said

"Yeah!" said Elizabeth "We'll give mum her presents later on, it's been a while since you two had your alone time"

"Roy, a little help?" said Riza with one arm up, Roy happily grabbed it and kissed her

"Ew!" gagged Maes and Hughes, while Elizabeth 'awed' her parents

"Ready Mr. Mustang?" asked Riza wrapping her arms around him

"Of course" said Roy "Mrs. Mustang", Riza smiled as she chuckled at him

"Bye" Me and the kids said as we smiled, "Now let's get ready for that party" I said as the children cheered

**In the Yao Household, Lu's Point of View:**

"Are you ready for the party?" asked my father

"Yeah." I said as I looked at my outfit, present, and flowers

"Hey boys" said my mother with my baby brother Lan Fu in her arms

"Hey mum" I said as my father walked into the room and kissed both my mother and Lan Fu

"Beh-Beh!" babbled Lan Fu, my mother gave him the teddy bear that was on my floor, I smiled

"Happy Mother's day, mum" I said with a smile, my father and mother looked at each other as my mother looked back and said "Thank you, Lu-Fang"

"Lan Fan?" asked my father "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ling" said my mother, now she is comfortable saying my father's (as well as her husband's) name, I guess after having two kids with the same man that you grew up with changes things.

My mother then grabbed my father's hand and walked out of the room

"Lan Fan, you look very beautiful" said my father

"Ling" said my mother "You always tell me that"

"Well I hope your aware" said my father as he clenched my mother's hand

I laughed while Lan Fu babbled onto my mother's shoulder, he was about to fall asleep while my father was holding his small hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah" I said while I almost forgot to give my mum her present

"Lu?" said my mother in utter shock

"It's nothing..." I said with a smile and a blush

Then we headed to the party...

**No One's Point of View:**

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" shouted everyone except for Winry, Riza, Lan Fan, Sheska, and Rebecca along with the other mothers

"Thanks guys" Winry said with her arm wrapped around Riza and Lan Fan, Winry was wearing a Floral Print Smocked Bardot Dress, Elizabeth choose all of the mother's dresses along with Riley and Fleur.

"I love you mummy!" said Fleur as she hugged her adoptive mother, Izumi. Izumi and Sig then smiled at the girl and smooched her onto the cheek.

"I love you too" said Izumi "Fleur"

"I love your dress, Riza" said Winry as she held onto her champagne

"Thanks" said Riza with a smile, Riza was wearing a Heavenly hues white maxi dress, the sides were cut off as her leg was showing, she really does look good with white "Although, I really love Lan Fan's dress"

"Oh!" blushed Lan Fan as she almost spilled the champagne she was drinking, happy together black floral print lace-up dress, it flowed in the wind whenever she moved "Thanks Riza!"

"Hey!" yelled Rebecca drunkly "I want cake so could you b****s hurry up?"

"Rebecca!" yelled Riza

"Not in front of the kids!" Winry said as Lan Fan looked scared behind Riza.

_'Happy Mother's Day' - Love, greydale and aestheticdale_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to you lovely people! I hope you resepect everyone's mum! And wish them a Happy Mother's day! Now I'm going to watch FMA:B! What about you grey?
> 
> greydale: same, also happy mother's day, stay weird :)


End file.
